A Passage to Desire
by Monisse
Summary: She wanted to urge him on, always being a woman who went directly to the subject, but at the same time reminding herself that tonight she was a student, at the mercy of the kind and attentive lips and hands of her teacher.


**Title: **A passage to desire  
**Words: **8900 (longest shot ever!)  
**Pairing:** Booth/Brennan  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** The theme of this story might be overly done, but I assure you that you'll be pleased with this story if you give it a chance. I want to thank my boyfriend for the amazing support he gave me along these 5 weeks of writing this one shot. I'm really proud of how it turned out. I hope everyone enjoys, and please, leave a review if you read it. Thank you in advance.

**Author's note:** Dear anonymous reviewer, I don't grasp the idea of hiding behind anonymity, maybe because it reflects that you are afraid to face the consequences of your own act. Moving on, there's a concept called constructive criticism that is often used to improve someone else's errors on whatever that's being discussed, in this case, writing skills. Social behaviours dictate that for the sake of cordial relations, comments like these should be best avoided, even if I appreciate the honesty behind the comment, if one person doesn't have honest CC to give, it might be best to not say anything at all.  
I still appreciate you leaving a comment and therefore contributing to the rising of the number of reviews.

I open myself for you, and all those others who cared when times were rough for me - _A Passage to desire - The Gathering_

A silver spoon dove into the dark liquid and circled around the cup with the same lazy rhythm of the hand that stirred the fluid. The clean sound of the metal spoon meeting the porcelain cup set the pace. There was a faint line of coffee scented steam rising from the cup and enveloping the woman who, so absently, watched the sugar mix with the liquid with the unimpressed face of who did it as a routine.

One, two, three clinks of the spoon at the border of the cup and the utensil was thrown into the sink without a care.

She picked the warm cup with both her hands, desperately trying to convey some of that warmth into her gelid hands in that winter afternoon. The lights in her apartment weren't on, despite the very few light that came from the window. She enjoyed it that way, the cozy feeling of silence and dim light was the perfect combination that, in days like these, she needed to comfort her solitary soul.

Her feet led her to the wide window of the living room. The water drops polarized the few rays of light from among the clouds, and made them glow like fine small crystals against the limpid surface of the glass. It was raining outside.

Her clear blue eyes searched the street far below her window and watched the long lines of red lights fade in the distance with the chaotic DC traffic. She had the vague memory that once, a long time ago, she had enjoyed being outside in the rain, feel the heavy waterfall in her face and soaking through her clothes without the conscience of an adult. Now, she preferred to be inside, simply watching the rain fall and the cars rushing below, in a safe place.  
A realization hit her momentarily. She had become a person that always lives in the safe side. She wondered if something of the careless young girl that danced in the rain still remained inside of her.

She sighed, with memories long gone hunting her thoughts, and brought the cup to her lips. The taste of dark coffee soon chased away those unkind memories, recalling more recent ones, good ones of someone special, and it warmed her inside.  
Smiling now to herself, she walked away from the window, leaving the tempest behind, and immersed herself into the cozy apartment.

She sat down in the soft cushions of her sofa and set a comfortable position among the Indian pillows. Placing the coffee cup beside her, her hands reached for the laptop waiting for her attention, at the small table. Once it was securely placed above her legs, she opened it.  
The ambience was settled according to her like. No sounds to disturb her, except the quiet rainfall outside, her mind and a cup of black coffee as her own company.

Once the cursor above the blank page appeared, she let loose the restrains that normally accompanied her thoughts and let them wonder timelessly.

She had reserved this day, in which the weather obstructed her opportunities to drive downtown and enjoy some quiet work at the lab, where there was no case that needed her assistance, or when her partner was probably busy with his own matter, to write on her latest book.

The words started to form in her mind and reached her fingers at a passionate speed. Those slender fingers, so used to be inside nitrile gloves, now danced above the computed keys with the same grace as they meticulously played over bone and flesh.  
After a while, they paused, and her eyes scanned over the page, when it once had been empty space, now stood long lines of words neatly placed together.

A frown came upon her face, and after carefully reading what she had written, the frown only increased.

For a few days she had been playing ideas for this important chapter in her mind. Different locations, different dialogues, different actions. It all seemed to fit perfectly together, until her thoughts turned into words, and now, reading it aloud, it seemed that her characters had lost the general liveliness that could be found in previous books.

Pressing delete, she resumed her writing. Starting anew, she worked with other ideas, searching deep within her mind for feelings and actions to express into words.  
Reading it again seemed, not only aggravate her impatience, but also disappoint her.

"No, no, no." She sighed in defeat, talking to herself quietly. "This isn't how it's supposed to be. I must be doing something wrong."

Two more times she repeated the process, delete, write, delete. Nothing seemed to please her, the scene she had written countless times, so akin in material but different in expression, seemed to pale in comparison to what she really searched for.

"The entirety of the act is written there, the logic is flawless, and yet... it seems empty." Another sigh. "It's impossible that my character can actually feel fulfilled with just this."

_'I wouldn't.'_ Her mind produced.

That thought broke free from all the other organized thoughts and felt like a flicker of light in the dark. A small, tiny truth now coming forward just to leave her paralyzed and astonished with her own mental leap. She wondered where it had came from, that rebel affirmation, but it didn't take long for her to realize that it was just a small fragment of a long parade of other similar thoughts, which had been stored away in the most secret places of her brain. That notion frightened her, but at the same time, gave her a sort of freedom of thinking she rarely achieved when dominant and aware of her own feelings.

"It's useless, no matter how much effort I put in it, I cannot seem to convey what it truly should be, this feels tasteless."

Her mind was desperate to write, it was filled with fertile imagination ready to be put into words, but it seemed that the harder she tried, the furthest she found herself from wrapping Kathy and Andy in the beautiful image she had pictured in her mind.  
And what a beautiful picture she had painted. Blue eyes encountered brown ones in a frenzy of passion that would lead them to higher grounds than they had been before. That scene would take them to unexplored gourds in their relationship, into feelings yet to be discovered and a new connection would be formed.

In her thoughts she heard the echo of her partner's words of not long ago.

At the end of a day, in the Diner, he had lectured about things unknown to her. At that time she couldn't allow herself to admit loudly her inability to understand him, nor that she had yet to experience his words.  
She didn't know then that later, she would find herself in this position, to desperately want to be the holder of the meaning of his speech. She didn't know she would have the need to know it, to feel it so urgently rising in her veins, that it tormented her thoughts in every aspect of her life, even in writing. Sometimes that urge seemed to attenuate, or maybe it was just her ability to hide and soothe those lavish thoughts that were becoming more frequent, but in other times, like today when her mind could run free, it seemed hard to dominate those voracious feelings.

Nevertheless, she still had a chapter to write in which the subject was, for as hard as it was to admit, unknown to her. In her mind, her partner's words from that night kept replaying, over and over again, like a broken record, threatening to make her lose her mind in, what she suspected, not necessarily a bad way.

In an impulse, an action she found herself doing more often than before, she closed the laptop and reached for the door. Whatever the cause that had made her mind settle into motion, she prided herself to be a practical person and able to face the problems that came her way.

Reaching for her purse she was out of the door in the same instant that a thought crossed her mind. She would go for the only person who could help her.

* * *

Sat and relaxed on the sofa, he flipped the channels in the TV, searching for something interesting to distract his mind from the thunder and rain. He was wearing an old black sweater that barely protected his body from the cold now that his heating system broke, and simple jeans. He sank in the sofa furthermore and, while his finger kept pressing the forward button on the remote control, his eyes were not focused on the images passing in the screen anymore. His mind wandered far away from the tedious task.

He felt lonely that day, and the melancholic sound of drops of water hitting hard on the windows of his apartment gave a deeper meaning to that feeling. There was no work today, the streets were impossible to travel, there was no case related to his partner, not even delayed paperwork. He sighed hoping for a better distraction than the Tv. He threw the remote control into the coffee table after turning it off, and his face came to rest over his face, rubbing his eyes vigorously.

A sound invaded the silence inside. At first it was so quiet that it didn't register in his mind where it came from, but after a while, the sound became urgent and he realized that someone was knocking at his door.

In no mood to endure neighbor conversation or door sellers, he got up from the sofa, and took his time in walking to the door and gathering some patience. The more time he took in crossing the small distance that separated the sofa from the door, the more the knocks increased in stress.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" He said. "Who's crazy enough to be out there in the rain…"

His hand wrapped around the knob and pushed the door open, revealing the mysterious visitor.

"Whoa, Bones." He exclaimed when his eyes fell upon the figure shivering at his door. "You're soaking wet! Did you walk all the way from your house?"

She was a picture of discontentment. Her hair seemed darker now that it was wet, and her clothes clung to her figure in ways he didn't even let his mind register for the fear that it would never recover properly. He felt heat taint his cheeks and before he could embarrass himself, he hasted in looking only to her face.

"No I didn't, my car broke down a few blocks from here." She said when the silence between them and his amazed look seemed too heavy to bear.

"Come inside, you'll catch a cold if you stand there."

She stepped inside, a little unsure at first, but when the air of his apartment seemed more welcoming than the rain outside, she let loose of her nerves and walked further to stand in the middle of the living room while he stood behind to close the door. His hands then fell on her shoulders, pushing her to the middle of the living room, and she shivered for the first time not because of cold.

"Let me grab you a towel first." And soon his warm hands were no longer there, and he was moving away from her and into the bathroom. She was left there, torn between the feelings his touch elicited in her and what had brought her there in the first place. She ended up shaking her head, a symbolic act to make those thoughts vanish from her mind.

"Thank you, but I'm fine as it is, I didn't come here for idle conversation or to dry off, as a matter of fact." Maybe she had been too aggressive, it had not been her intention in the beginning, but it was probably the best way to catch his attention and focus.

"Cheerful aren't we?" His head peeped out of the bathroom's door frame. "You know what, you'll stay right there like a good girl, while we dry you up, call triple A to assist with your car, and then we'll talk about what you came her for… and don't give me that angry look, I won't stand to have my partner going around with a fever."

At first she wanted to protest his excess of cordiality, but something made her stop the bitter commentary in her tongue and turn the side of her lips into a smile. Even if part of her, the independent one, screamed at the annoyance of it, deep down she enjoyed that sense of protection he bestowed upon her.

"Fine, just make haste." She finally added.

"Here's a towel." He said stepping out of the bathroom with a clean white towel folded over his hands. She watched him approach and suddenly the world was nothing but darkness when he threw the towel over her head.

She then could only be guided by the other senses. The scent of fresh lavender of fabric softener tickled her nostrils; she inhaled it and vaguely registered in her mind that it was the sent that enveloped his body when he cleaned up. A shiver ran through her own body.

And then another shiver, when his hands fell on her head, on the other side of the towel, and started to rub softly to clean her wet hair. The motion of his hands, large hands that spread over her head, was slowly lifting her into a trance induced state and started to unleash thoughts of him she would rather kept dormant for the time being. But his hands, the care with which he cleaned her made her imagine how those hands would feel if they could travel further down her body.

"Let me help you with this, you need to get out of those clothes as well." He said, not seeing her face, which was hidden behind the towel, and hoping that his choice of words wouldn't be a motive for a black eye at the end of the day. After all, he was just watching for the well care of his partner.

His voice, deep and husky, was enough to slightly bring her out of the reverie. It didn't help much, because his soft voice filled with kindness, lulled her right back to devious thoughts of him. When it seemed too much, when her pulse started to race and her breathing becoming heavy, her senses were so full of him that she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop it, Booth, I can do it myself." She suddenly said, pushing the towel from her view. "Plus I'm not a little girl, you should have figured that out after all this time."

He took a step back at her words, suddenly confused by her change of hearts and brisk reaction. In his mind, he thought he was doing the right thing towards her, only her reaction made him doubt it.

"Well, ok." He said almost in a whisper, feeling the embarrassment tighten his throat. "I'll be waiting in the next room, I'm just going to fetch a few of my clothes for you to wear…"  
When he was about to walk away from her sight, to fetch some of his clothes, her voice stopped his steps.

"That won't be necessary; I'll be fine in mine." Her voice was soft now, and a sympathetic smile was upon her lips.

"Don't be stubborn; you'll freeze in those wet fabrics. You'll change and that's it." With that he hoped not to leave room for another argument with her, because the clock was ticking at the wall, and she wasn't getting dry. All that he wanted was to make her stop shivering, because even thought she tried to repress the involuntary shivers that assaulted her once in a while, he had noticed. His will was to reach for her again and envelop her in his arms until she didn't look so fragile and small, until she was warm again.

When his hands took a mind of their own and reached for the towel again, she took a step back, and in her eyes he saw the shadow of uncertain feelings running unrestrained in her brain.

"No, I won't, Booth, now let me dry myself."

"Fine, you do as you please, just don't come whimpering to me when you're ill tomorrow." He added, sounding too much like a father figure, but he couldn't really deny the irritability he felt when she wanted things to be done her own way, even when he saw that they were not the best choice. He just had to swallow his pride, take a step back and watch her own slender fingers do the same movement his hands had been doing a while back, trying to avoid the urge rising in his veins to do it himself.

There was a frame in time where neither spoke. She was engrossed in the task of drying her hair in the best way she could under the circumstances, while he, standing across from her, watched in silence. His eyes followed the motion of the towel and the places it touched in her skin.

It might have not been on purpose, but her hands slowed down while passing the towel over her face and neck. The impulse to feel the fabric that so often had touched his skin as well was so great, that she couldn't help but enjoy that simple pleasure. She wasn't aware of her actions, in the back of her mind it all seemed a blur of scent and tact, that she wasn't aware of his reaction, but when her eyes slowly closed and her mouth opened to free a quiet whimper in delight, she heard him mimicking the sound, only his was restrained in his throat in the form of a grunt.

She opened her eyes, startled at the sounds, both her unconscious one and his response. Her blue eyes were the color of the rain water looking at him, so shocked in his direction that made him tremble all over, and not from cold.

All of a sudden, the realization of what happened hit him and soon his face was covered in a deep blush.

"Have you finished already?" He cleared his voice and tried to avert his eyes from her figure by walking to his sofa and unceremoniously letting his weight fall in it.

"Would you mind explaining what made you come here?"

"Well," She started, and took a seat at a safe distance from him on the sofa. "I was working on my new novel and I came across an inspirational obstruction in a particular chapter of the story…"

He then arched his eyebrows and looked at her dumb folded. He sure had to be suffering from some hearing problem.

"Wait… that was what made you drive and walk God knows how many miles under this frightening rain?"

"As I was trying to explain to you before being rudely interrupted," She went on, dismissing his comment. "The block that I had was caused because I felt that the particular situation which develops during that chapter was feeling a bit tasteless… as you would put it "soulless and emotionless" as well. I don't know how to improve it, so I'm now turning to you for aid."

"Hum, hum, hum. So, the almighty best seller, Temperance Brennan, needs my help to write a story? Now isn't that funny, Bones?" He laughed wholeheartedly at the situation.

"You've never even let me see the manuscripts of your previous work, and now I'm going to be hands on with this one. Never mind the fact that I'm always the leading male role in your books… Oh come on, don't give me that puzzled look, any person with two inches of brain can see through that character and realize it's based on me."

The brilliant smile in his lips made him look like a child, and she couldn't avoid being pleased at the joy dancing in his eyes, nor the irritating feeling that that same smile caused in her. What exasperated her most was not his triumphant look, but the fact that he had pronounced to be the inspiration to her character once more, and it had been said so many times before, that she didn't know in which side, his or hers, the truth to that statement laid.

"Can you hold your ego in check just for a little while?" She asked, giving voice to her annoyed side. "I really need help, or else I wouldn't come here."

He then let his smile fade a little, but still, the idea of seeing what marvelous things she had written played in his head and the enthusiasm palpitated in his heart.

"Ok, ok. So, what's that puzzling subject that you can't handle well enough to write in your story?" He tried, in a more professional way.

"Sex of course." She said as a matter of fact.

"Say what?" Brown eyes opened wide with shock. His body jerked upright from the sofa in an instinctive answer to the word, and that sudden movement made some vertebrae crack. A wince covered his face for a fraction of a second, before the shock took over again.

"I may be losing my mind, did you just said sex?"

"Yes, sex. What's the big deal?" The question was covered in innocence.

She seemed genuinely naïve about the effect of such themes on him, even though it had been overly done, she couldn't stop those small lips from speaking openly about the subject just as much as he couldn't avoid the heat on his face nor the knot in his throat.

When he turned to see her again, she was still seating in her corner of the sofa, neatly folding the towel into a perfect rectangle, her eyes avoiding contact with his as she spoke again.

"I can't seem to write a sex scene that conveys some kind of feeling of intimacy and love, which are needed to give some sense and depth to the story and the characters."

Her heart started to beat fast, unsure if exposing her mind in such an open manner would be the right thing to do. She wanted him to understand what her reasons to ask for help were, but she feared that he, as the superb agent that he is, would read something more between the lines. So she kept her eyes on the soft fabric of the tower, the fear of looking into his eyes and loose her resolve was great.

"I see, but do you honestly believe I'm going to start blurting about sex with you just because of a story?" He stood there, in the middle of his living room, wanting desperately that the conversation would end and they would only enjoy a beer like in the past times, but she was there, and there were no signs of a possible end to the conversation any time soon on her side.

"I don't see why you cannot. I want you to teach me the deeper meaning of sex." She said sincerely. "I know that you have a moral issue against speaking openly about sex, but given that you're a male and that sex is a natural part of your life, this shouldn't be of any problem to you."

It melted his heart, to see her in that frail state, wanting his help so desperately. In spite of her rational argument, which always seemed to boil his blood into insanity, he took a breath willing to bring some common sense into his partner.

He approached the sofa again and took a sit, this time a little closer to her. When he spoke again, his voice was soft and filled with patience.

"You are so wrong in so many levels, Bones… Sex is not something that can be talked into, I just cannot tell you how to have feelings and to feel the love arising between two people in an intimate situation just by words, it's something that you learn to feel in your life, it also comes naturally."

She snorted in spite of herself. By hearing his kind worlds she couldn't help but draw a tangent with her own experiences in the area. "Not for me, I've always felt that sex was just a tool to satisfy hormonal urges and…"

"Yeah, yeah I know all of that, Bones, which makes it all the more difficult." He cut her short. It hurt him deeply every time she spoke of the matter with the same disdain of someone who is completely devoid of even the tiniest amount of the emotions that normally course inside a human being's heart. The truth was that he knew her; he knew that in that heart of hers, she had so much more to give and receive.

"It doesn't have to be difficult, just show me how it's done then." She insisted, finally facing his eyes. There she saw not anger nor irritation, but an infinite compassion that almost broke loose her line of reason.

The gravity of what she was asking of him had obtained its full weight once the words were said out loud, and now, she couldn't escape them, she was too deep already in it that running away would lead nowhere, so she hasted in giving him a more rational argument, which would only have two different outcomes. He would either accept her logic or never speak to her again. She hoped dearly he would surrender to her request and end this tortuous conversation for both their sake.

"Logically you are the best choice and that you know well, not taking in account your alpha male tendencies, I'm only emphasizing your emotional characteristics now, so why don't you go ahead and do what you usually do?"

He got up from the sofa again and started pacing the living room when the plea in her eyes had been too much for him.

"It's not that easy. You just can't go asking people to have meaningful sex with you just because you want to "learn" about it. There has to be something behind it, there has to be love, trust and a physical and sentimental connection behind it as well."

She saw him stop by the window and his eyes following the motion of the falling rain, eyes that were now distant and of a pale shade. A heavy feeling spread in her chest from the sight in front of her. Without knowing, pulled by a burning will, she stood up from the sofa and crossed the room to stop right behind him.

Her hand came up to rest against his back, the fabric of his sweater so warm and soft under her fingers. From her position behind him, she noticed his jaw tighten and the muscles in his neck tense.

Vaguely, in her mind, the thought that she had gone too far registered, but in her heart she couldn't stop the words she fought so hard to keep down to surface.

"In reality, our relationship fits in some categories that you've just enumerated perfectly. We do have some trust between us, and since we're both attractive human beings, a physical connection can be easily achieved as well."

He watched the rain fall outside hoping desperately that it would relief his mind from the storm happening inside. All of her pleading was starting to make him doubt his opinion, for he knew he couldn't deny her anything. If she asked him to walk into a burning pyre he would gladly do so just to please her. And wasn't it what she was asking exactly? For him to throw all his judgment, all the pillars of his reason into the blazing fire that she is and consume himself in her.

How badly he wanted to give in, to scoop her in his arms and show her what he really had meant about making love. But had to be stronger than that, he couldn't give his soul into temptation just so her could walk away with knowledge to write, he was not a research object, and he refused to be manipulated by her superficial quest when he knew that deep down, there was something more. He just had to be strong enough to fight or break her.

He turned away from the window and faced her. His hands wrapped around her shoulders, making an escape impossible, and his eyes stared directly into hers.

"All that can be true and fancy, Bones. But is there some love between us?"

There was silence again in the room, except for their labored breaths.

"Love?" She heard her trembling voice ask. "I don't know about that, Booth…" The lie fell from her mouth out of habit in fear of speaking the truth out loud.

It wasn't that she didn't felt love; she did felt something running through her veins and explode in her chest every time he looked at her with that pair of sepia eyes; it was the fact that she didn't know how to catalog it as a scientific fact. Was it a chemical responsible for the accelerated heartbeat or just the mere emotional response to his overwhelming presence? Her heart and mind were a battle ground.

"You really don't know? There has to be some reason inside of you that made you come here, of all places, and look for my help in this issue? Were you really looking just for help? Or for something else?"

"I don't know what you mean…" She averted her eyes from his, those eyes that were always able to pull truths out of her lips.

"I think you know exactly what I mean."

How could she not know? Deep within, he wanted to believe that the reason which had brought her there was not simple writer's curiosity, but something much more meaningful than she dared to speak aloud. In her eyes he could see that meaning and he wanted, more than anything in that moment, to make her in contact with that, and enjoy all the possible pleasures and pains that it could bring into their lives.

"Booth, why are you so close to me? It's making me feel anxious."

His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath dancing on her cheeks. His lips moved dangerously close to hers as he spoke, and it wouldn't take much for her to close that gap between and dare to rip apart the veil between their worlds.

"Am I? If we are going to get intimate then this is the least close that we're going to be…"

The force of his words rang in their ears and made them both shiver at the thought of it. In their individual minds images of two bodies moving between sheets in complete darkness played around and elicited reactions in their bodies neither had felt before. She trembled when his tongue came out to lick his dry lips, tempting her with the fluid motion. Her breathing caught in her throat and her eyes were about to close when she remembered how to speak again.

"Then, do you agree to be intimate with me?" She asked in a whisper.

"I haven't said yes yet." He answered already too aware of the lack of distance between their lips.

Yet. There it was again, the inevitability of the affirmation disguised as an ambiguous word. It seemed that part of his mind was already made, the part that had been shoved back during all those years of their partnership, the part that tried urgently to win over his rational side right now.

"But you haven't said no as well."

She thought with that he would be trapped at a metaphoric corner and she could have what had bought her there in the first place. The need to have him show the art of love to her exceeded the mere act on the paper between her characters, even though the line that separated the fictional couple and them in real life was as short as the distance between their bodies. She was wrong; he would still fight her, although she knew his resolution was trembling as his hands were at her shoulders.

"That may be true, but you haven't answered my questions still."

"Why won't you stop this line of inquisition, Booth? What do you want me to do? Do you want me to fall down and blurt out things that I can't find meaning and logic behind them?"

His heart skipped a beat at her words and the fear burned in her eyes. He might have been overly harsh with her, she always drove him over the edge in so many different ways, but now, with her eyes open like a deer caught in the headlights, he couldn't help but softly speak to her words of reassurance he deeply felt in his heart.

"You can do it Bones, I've seen you do far much than you've ever thought possible to do in other situations… I believe in you, even if you don't believe in yourself."

She wanted to believe in the truth of his words, like she always did, but something inside her screamed for her to step away, the fear of speaking her mind tugged at her heart and swallowed the words forming in her mind, making it impossible for them to cross her lips.

"Booth, I'm not like you." She sighed deeply, and the sad truth in her words made her shiver. She took a deep breath then, to clear her head, and went on. "Even if what you say is true, I still can't find significance to some basic human impulses, not like you do. All my life, never once had it crossed my mind, and I never even gave it serious consideration."

As she spoke her mind out loud he noticed how, at each word that crossed her lips, her eyes were obtaining a vivid crystalline blue, shining with unshed emotions. His heart went out to her and seemed to melt at the sight of his partner, now standing in front of him, looking straight at him, looking lost and fragile.

His hands, that were firmly placed in her shoulders, started to descend the length of her arms and, when they reached the end, his fingers entwined with hers.

"Oh Bones," He softly said shaking his head. "Something like this cannot be felt with reason and mind alone, it goes much, much deeper, its roots are in your soul, and its magnitude is inside your heart…"

"Now, that's just ridiculous, you can't possibly believe that any of that has some kind of logic behind it." A slight blush of embarrassment covered her cheeks as she noticed how her words had cut thought his previous sentimental speech and, like a metaphorical slap, hit him straight in the face. His eyes opened wide and his lips shut into a straight line, his jaw muscles tightened.

"Forget logic!" He said raising his voice. "Logic has no place in this conversation, just listen to what you're feeling inside of you!"

Her head fell down in shame and she noticed, for the first time, how their hands were wrapped together. It felt good to have her smaller, cold hands, inside of his much larger and warmer ones. She sighed again, this time in frustration, because even though her pillars of knowledge were built upon logic, his speech about soul and heart seduced her and made her believe that there could be something else beyond the scope of her reason.

"Sometimes, you're very frustrating, Booth." She murmured, still not looking at his face. "Isn't it enough for you to know that I came here asking for your help? Isn't it enough that of all the men in the world, I came directly to you? Isn't enough that I need you, that I want you, and only you, to make me feel all those things that you've told me I should feel?"

"Bones…" Her name softly slipped from his slightly parted lips. And for the longest of times that was all he could say or think. The honesty in her speech surprised him, both for the heavy admission and the touching content of it.

When silence was all she heard, the words she had spoken out loud danced in her head in a parade of sounds, making her almost regret them afterwards, since they appeared to have shocked him speechless. Wether it was a good thing or not she didn't know, and neither had she had the strength or courage to lift her face and search in his own what was the impact of what she had said.

Suddenly she felt warm fingers under her chin, urging her to lift her head and finally face him. In his face there wasn't disgust, or compassion, only the brightest smiles she had ever seen upon his lips. A beautiful and contagious one. She felt her own lips turn up in cue and her heart beat fast as he brought their faces as close as he dared to.

"You know, you really are one of a kind." He said the words in a whisper. "You don't know how long I have held on to those same feelings…"

"Do you feel the same?" She asked, and despite the obvious statement of admission, in her heart there was still a slight doubt.

"With all the strength of my heart." He said sincerely, hoping that she could read the honesty of his feelings for her. "And it's all that I've got to offer you, my heart."

She watched as his eyes were fixed in hers, and even thought that intense stare would have made her uncomfortable in the past, it now had a strangely soothing action.

"I'll take it." And if she surprised herself by how naturally it felt to accept him out loud, she couldn't deny that the feeling was the most intense she had felt so far.

Another radiant smile crossed his face, but this time, it wasn't the lovable one, it was more of a side grin that reflected a mysterious shade in his eyes she had never seen before. The novelty of it scared her, but above all, it charmed her.

"You want me to teach you, huh?" His lips were so close to her own that she rather felt the words instead of hearing his faint whisper, so full of desire.

"Hmhmm." It seemed that all logical thought had abandoned her otherwise rational mind at the moment. The feelings that the simple touch of his hand at her neck and the warm breath upon her lips made her forget the simple ability of coherent speech.

Neither of them dared to speak again, and even if they wanted, their lips would be forever entwined so close that the only sounds were made deep in their throats.

His mouth descended on hers, voraciously taking what he had been craving for a long time, what should have been his by right the first time he even saw her. The craving stronger than ever before seemed to unleash all the desire he had kept inside him. It now poured deliciously into the kiss.

At first it was a timid touch of lips, like two young beings discovering the furnace of desire for the first time, but as their lips adjusted to each other, they seemed to develop into a couple who knew each other's need as if they had been long time lovers.

She drank from him all the frustrations accumulated over the years, all the moments they could have been more, all the moments they have lost each other just to find at the end. All of that mixed in the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced. It was just the tip of the veil she was lifting, with so much more yet to learn, and already it felt marvelous to be wrapped in his strong arms, receiving all that he had to give.

Her hands, at their own volition, ran up the strong planes of his chest, finally feeling the hard muscle for the first time, and furthermore they went, to lock behind his neck. In that tight embrace they spent their own time, exploring each other without the notion of time or hurry.

His hands caressed her back, this time in a much more intimate manner than the times he held her in his arms, to cry or share joy. Her curves seemed to beg for his hands' attention all at once, and he couldn't stop himself from holding her up and locking her legs around his hips.

She moaned deeply at the sudden motion and touch of their hips, but she didn't complain, the contact was too good for her to deny herself the pleasure of feeling him so intimately for the first time.

In the wild motion of their kiss, tongues battling in a fight neither would win, she saw the decorations of his apartment pass by as he carried her to his bedroom.

They then fell on the bed in a motion so lacking in class that when his weight fell suddenly on top of her she laughed, with a foolish happiness erupting from inside. She had never felt that feeling before, the ability to laugh so openly always seemed to be lost on her, yet in his presence, she would often find herself laughing carefree, the sound of her laughter so foreign to her that it almost made her feel foolish.

He had literally thrown their bodies into the bed in the heighten of his passion, and for a moment he thought he might have hurt her for falling so unpleasantly on top of her, but when the sweet sound of her laughter erupted in the air he couldn't help but smile down at her.

Her eyes were closed and her cheeks flushed, and his chest swell with pride for he was the one making her laugh so openly like that. It only made him want her even more.  
She opened her eyes again and there they were, that pair of brown eyes she longed to see all day. She placed her right hand on his face and with that gesture tried to convey all that she felt for him, and hoped that he would understand how truthfully she wanted him.  
In that moment she understood how deeply their connection ran, it was more than a similarity they had with her characters; it was more than what she wanted to write for them, it was what she really wanted to have for herself.

It all seemed clear now, writing for her characters was unimportant, what really mattered was to write her own life.

He saw the resolution shine in her eyes and captured her lips once again, reassuring the fears he knew would soon follow in her mind. Tonight there was no space for regrets or fears for the future. Tonight he would teach her the most precious lesson of her life, because she was finally ready for it.

In the mist of their passion, clothes were being pushed aside, torn apart and thrown into the darkness, leaving a path of un-matching colors on the floor. Their skins then touched, and the friction between porcelain against sun kissed was so raw that the mere contact threatened to drive their minds over the board of sanity. Hands traveled everywhere in frantic search, mapping portions of skin that had not been touched yet by the other and enjoying the raw induced pleasure.

More kisses came, one after another, in lips, necks, shoulders and chests. When he captured one of her breasts in his mouth and the other in his hand, her vision blurred and the world seemed to swirl around them. The pleasure, so intense that she couldn't help but raise her hips from the bed to encounter his.  
He sucked delicately on the sensitive pink flesh at first, but her sighs of pleasure made him insatiable. His lips increased the pressure and his eyes watched her roll her head back, vigorously biting on her lower lip.

She wanted to urge him on, always being a woman who went directly to the subject, but at the same time reminding herself that tonight she was a student, at the mercy of the kind and attentive lips and hands of her teacher.

Being underneath a man was something new to her. In her hands there was a tingling sensation, not only to touch every inch of him available, but also to push his shoulders back and lay him on the bed so she could be on top. But his weight over her wasn't pleasant, and soon she welcomed him and the feel of his heaviness pinning her gently to the mattress. That new sensation only added to the intensive pleasure she was feeling as his lips descended furthermore in her, burning a trail against her stomach. So delicate, so full of craving.

She looked down and the picture of him between her legs, looking intently at her, almost made her loose her mind. In her mind she had pictured that image far more times than she could admit to herself, but now, looking at his eyes, which had turned the color of the coffee she had been drinking early, a shiver ran up her spine and made all her senses aware of him.

When he touched her in the place she needed the most for the first time, her legs tightened around his neck and her hips rose again. His hands, wrapped around the milk white legs that seemed to stretch forever in his back, soothed her, while his lips kept kissing her with the agile wisdom of an experienced lover.

His tongue, wet and marvelous against her, brought sensations unfamiliar to her, and as he kept his languid motion, her lips unleashed sighs of affection while her body contracted in tempo to each of his assaults, until she could take no more, and a heat wave rose from the place where he was and exploded in her mind in a myriad of colors and sounds.

He dared to lock his eyes with her figure, and there, in front of his, was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life. The body of his partner trembled with desire, her mouth open to speak; among pointless sighs his name filled her lips and her chest waved, up and down, desperately searching for oxygen.

He rose again to be on top of her. When she opened her eyes to finally look at him, they were of a brilliant shade of blue, one that he had never felt before, and that made him smile graciously down at her. That motion alone brought upon her own lips a smile, so large and sincere that she couldn't deny herself that pleasure.

She wanted to do the same for him, to taste and give pleasure as much as he had done, but when she was about to take her place, he stopped her and pinned her a little more forcefully against the sheets. When she looked at him, there weren't traces of possessiveness, but rather the knowledge that tonight was her turn to experience and not his.

His lips fell on hers again, and her arms automatically wrapped around his neck, bringing their bodies as closer as possible. Along the space of her body, he could be felt everywhere, his warmth so welcoming that the heat he was causing her body to feel, made her forget the cold she had felt when arriving at his doorstep.

She felt him against her hip, so hot and ready for her, that the mere anticipation of what would happen next made her tremble underneath him. Her legs wrapped around his hips, and so she was also ready.

His eyes didn't leave hers for he wanted to express so much more than the feeling of their union, he wanted to express all the emotions running inside of him.

With their eyes locked, and a faint uncertainty at the unknown playing in her face, he united them in the most primal act two human beings could experience.

Her eyes closed for a fraction of a second and enjoyed the immense fulfillment he brought in her. He too seemed taken aback by it, his mouth had settle into a thin line, an act she knew all too well when he wanted to maintain control. But right now, all that she wanted was for him to lose it with her. For them to be thrown into oblivion, so much that she wouldn't be able to remember her own name.

He started to move in her, and the friction of their bodies just added to the new sensations. Their bodies were so entwined that the boundaries which once defined their individual selves had fused and they were now one identity moving together.

At a point she felt his arms envelop her in a secure embrace and her world suddenly spun around. He had pushed her off the bed and she was now comfortably sat on his lap. Her head felt dizzy, not only from the sudden change of position, but also by the feelings it elicited deep within her.

Upon his face there was a magnificent grin, which showed how genuinely he was enjoying their new status.

They kept moving as one, the hands securely placed on her hips guiding her movements.

As their minds stretched over the room in the form of cries and moans their motion became more frantic and desperate.

In her mind, a question paraded among the mixing of other emotions. Would be what she was feeling inside what he had been talking about?

And even she knew that in science theories could be revoked. Maybe, just maybe, she wanted to be proven wrong, because what she was feeling now, connected with him, stretched her mind beyond all imaginable and all the comprehensible knowledge that she had obtained over the years seemed to pale in comparison to what he was making her feel in that singular moment.

In a heartbeat she understood perfectly the meaning of all the words he had proffered in that Diner, not a long time from now, about how science could be disproven in the torrid waves of love making. Back then she had laughed at the impossibility, now she wanted to cry tears at the joyous discovery of a whole new world of possibilities.

For the second time in that night, she felt the most marvelous sensation possess her body with the burning consumption of a wild beast. Once more her head was thrown back in ecstasy and in her cries she chanted his name as a mantra.

He felt more than saw the deep red flush that ran up her white flesh, from the place they were connected, only to burst deliciously in her cheeks. That sight alone was enough for him to jump over the abyss with her and be consumed in the pyre of their passion. He felt himself give into her as a cascade of pure blissfulness ravaged his remaining senses into the pool of her own desire. Her name was upon his lips as well, and it felt so good to be saying her given name in the waves of their passion with the same intensity as she cried his.

She felt him so close to her like he had never been before, and at the moment they fell together, she could believe that they were just one, as a burning sensation spread inside her and all over her body.

When the waves of pleasure settled down, she enveloped him in tightly in her arms, and smoothed the angry red marks made by her nails in his back during the storm of excitement. Her head rested in his shoulder as she tried to return her breathing to normal.

"Do you have enough material for your story?" He whispered scornfully in her ear.

She smiled in spite his mocking question, but still slapped his back playfully over the red marks.

He complained but laughed anyway, and the action vibrated through her body in the most incredible way. She ended up laughing as well, and covered his lips with her own once again.

He was still buried deep in her and, in spite of the position, she didn't want to move from his embrace. His lips were now soothing the rapid pulse in her neck with sweet caresses that were once more setting alive the flame that would never extinguish between them.

She smiled then, knowing that she not only had material for her story, but for the rest of her life as well.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this as much I did writing it. Please don't forget to leave a review :)


End file.
